


Show me your teeth

by Nafrayu



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafrayu/pseuds/Nafrayu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tout ce dont je me souviens à son sujet, c'est qu'au corps-à-corps elle a<br/>égorgé un tribut avec les dents". Voici ma version de la victoire<br/>d'Enobaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Enobaria je me suis lancée ! J'adore ce personnage et je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait pratiquement rien sur elle en français. C'est aussi la première histoire que je publie ici donc j'espère avoir tout bien fait comme il faut :-)

Il n'était pas difficile de se cacher dans cette arène. La forêt était épaisse, dense et sinueuse. Les troncs des arbres étaient noueux et leurs multiples branches étaient terminées par d'épaisses feuilles vertes. Ces feuilles avaient un bel avantage : elles retenaient merveilleusement bien l'eau de pluie et j'avais pu boire à ma guise et même me laver. Un peu succinctement certes mais quand même ! On trouvait sur ces arbres des fruits multicolores et qui dégageait une odeur délicieuse. Pas simplement une bonne odeur non, c'était quelque chose d'entêtant, d'enivrant. J'avais vu des tributs, pas très malins il faut le reconnaître, cueillir ces fruits et les manger avidement avant de se tordre de douleur quelques heures plus tard puis mourir. Après avoir comprit ça je me rendis compte que ces fruits étaient là pour nous pousser hors de la forêt afin de résister à la tentation.

Dans mon cas ce n'était pas un problème. Moi et les autre tributs du Un et du Quatre avions aménagé une petite grotte près de la rivière. Le garçon du Deux qui était venu avec moi avait fait partie des tributs un peu idiots qui étaient partis se goinfrer de fruits avant de mourir quelques heures plus tard. Parfait. Je ne voulais pas tuer l'un des miens. Malgré tout le premier tribut que j'avais tué m'avait laissé une étrange impression. Prendre une vie en théorie et la prendre en réalité était une chose tout à fait différente. J'avais vu cette fille du Douze hurler et me supplier jusqu'à ce que l'égorge. Son sang chaud avait giclé sur moi, elle s'était effondrée et ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux. Elle avait continué de se vider ainsi comme un lapin pendant plusieurs minutes, tapissant l'herbe de la Corne d'Abondance d'un rouge écarlate.

Au bout d'approximativement une dizaine de jour – ou peut-être plus je perdais un peu la notion du temps dans l'arène - il ne resta plus que cinq tributs. J'avais dissous l'alliance que je formais avec la fille du Un et les tributs du Quatre pour partir dans mon coin. Je savais qu'il restait le garçon du Sept quelque part dans la montagne. Je me disais qu'il devait évoluer dans cette arène comme un poisson dans l'eau et qu'il serait plus difficile que prévu que de le dénicher. J'avais prévu de traquer la fille du Un et les deux crétins du Quatre les uns après les autres jusqu'au coup de canon final. Je comptais bien être la gagnante de ces Soixante-Deuxième Hunger Games et de profiter de tous les avantages que cela comprenait. Hors de question de m'être portée volontaire pour revenir entre quatre planches.

J'avais trouvé refuge dans le tronc d'un arbre mort qui me protégeait plutôt bien de la pluie. Pluie omniprésente et glacée qui se répandait dans mes vêtements comme du poison et me laissait tremblante de froid. Je ne pouvais pas faire de feu pour ne pas me faire repérer – et de toute façon avec le bois humide rien ne prendrait. Je gardais mon sac à dos serré contre moi, de peur qu'on m'attaque et surtout pour tenter de me réchauffer.

A ce stade les sponsors ne pouvaient sans doute plus rien - une simple boite d'allumette devait coûter une fortune et j'en avais déjà reçu – je devais donc compter sur moi et uniquement moi. Parfois le soir, je me hissais sur une branche pour plus de sécurité et je somnolais en écoutant la pluie tomber. Je rêvais d'entendre le coup de canon final et la voix annonçant ma victoire.

_« Mesdames et messieurs je vous présente Enobaria Galpon, gagnante des soixante-deuxième Hunger Games ! »._

Mais pour l'heure cette voix résonnait seulement dans ma tête. J'ouvrais mon sac à dos et fit le compte de mes provisions : Un paquet de biscuit à moitié entamé, une gourde d'eau pleine, une trousse à pharmacie – cadeau de mes sponsors -, un paquet d'allumette vide et une grande dague que je gardais pour les grandes occasions à savoir ma dernière victime. C'était un bien maigre butin mais j'en avais perdu la moitié pendant une attaque de mutations génétiques. Après ma rupture de l'alliance je m'étais réfugié dans une partie de l'arène que je n'avais encore jamais visité. C'était très agréable avec ses multiples points d'eau et ses cachettes. Seulement la nuit les oiseaux se transformaient en monstres et attaquaient tout et n'importe quoi et l'occurrence moi. J'avais laissé mon sac de couchage, des vêtements de rechanges et plusieurs de mes couteaux là-bas. J'avais envisagé de retourner les chercher mais impossible de faire tout le trajet en une journée.

Pour ne rien arranger j'étais revenue avec plusieurs profondes coupures sur les bras et les jambes. J'avais eu la chance de voir le petit parachute argenté des sponsors atterrir près de moi peu de temps après mais je n'ose imaginer ce que mes mentors avaient dû faire pour obtenir cette trousse à pharmacie qui devait coûter extrêmement cher. J'avais recousu la plupart de mes plaies mais la douleur s'ajoutait au froid et je devais bien avouer que je fatiguais. Pas seulement physiquement mais mentalement. J'avais la sensation d'être dans cette saleté d'arène depuis une éternité et je manquais de nourriture, de sommeil et de soins. La seule pensée rassurante était que les autres tributs étaient au moins aussi épuisés que moi.

Je bougeais un peu en grognant. La branche était inconfortable et j'aurais tué pour un sac de couchage. Mon repas avait été composé de biscuits et de viande d'oiseau non cuite. Étrangement ce repas ignoble avait des avantages. L'odeur du sang masquait celle des fruits et je pouvais guetter les autres tributs sans peine. I peine une heure j'avais lancé le poignard sur le garçon du Un. Il s'était enfoncé parfaitement bien dans son cœur. Il avait craché du sang et s'était effondrée sur le sol. Sans vie. J'avais éprouvé une étrange félicité. Je me fichais éperdument de sa mort, au contraire elle me rapprochait un peu plus de ma propre victoire. Je le voyais lui comme tous les autres comme un simple animal qu'il fallait abattre pendant une partie de chasse.

Quelques heures plus tard je renonçais à faire plus que somnoler et descendis de mon arbre. Je pris un couteau dans ma main et rangeais le deuxième près de ma cuisse. Par précaution je sortis également ma dague. Aujourd'hui je comptais bien faire en sorte qu'il ne reste que moi et un autre tribut, quelque soit son district. Un duel en bonne et due forme voilà ce qu'il me fallait. L'air était froid mais au moins il ne pleuvait plus. Je marchais d'un pas souple dans la forêt en évitant soigneusement les racines noueuses qui sortaient du sol. Nous n'étions plus que cinq, je n'avais jusque là jamais été aussi proche de la victoire. Un coup de canon retentit et je stoppais net ma marche. Le portrait du garçon du Quatre – dont je n'avais jamais pu retenir le nom – apparus dans le ciel et j'esquissais un sourire. J'avais toujours été persuadé que Juliette, la fille du Quatre, était moins stupide qu'elle n'en donnait l'air et j'étais sure qu'elle avait attendu la nuit pour le tuer.

Je décidais de trouver ladite fille du Quatre justement. Elle devait traîner près de la rivière vu qu'une des seules choses qu'elle savait faire correctement était de harponner les poissons. Peut-être qu'elle avait harponné le garçon de son district comme un poisson qui sait. Je connaissais ce coin de l'arène par cœur et je n'eus aucun mal à retrouver la rivière. Tout paraissait calme en apparence. En apparence seulement. Je restais un peu à l'écart en tenant fermement ma dague. Non loin de l'eau, sur un rocher donnant directement sur l'eau de la rivière, se trouvait une tâche de sang de belle taille. Elle scintillait à la lumière du soleil et attirait certains animaux semblables à des rats. J'en conclus qu'il était frais et que la fille du Quatre ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Un craquement derrière moi me fit me retourner brusquement. Je lançais un de mes couteau sans même regarder qui pouvait être mon ennemi. Il atteint la cuisse de la fille du Quatre qui cria de douleur tandis qu'un flot de sang chaud se répandait par terre. Elle était fichue, mon couteau avait dû atteindre la veine aorte qui traversait la cuisse. Néanmoins, dans un soucis de travail bien fait, je lançais mon deuxième couteau qui l'atteint en plein cœur. Un coup de canon retentit aussitôt et le regard de la fille se fit vitreux. J'arrachais mes couteaux de son corps sans vie et m'éloignais.

Plus que trois. Le gars du Sept, la fille du Un et moi.

Mon cœur s'emballa d'excitation et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur mon visage. J'étais si proche de la victoire, je pouvais presque la toucher du bout des doigts, je pouvais presque entendre les murmures de respect de la foule à mon passage, je pouvais presque sentir la belle couronne que le président Snow poserait sur ma tête. Aussi morbide que ça puisse paraître pour une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, je me mis à rêver de la mort du dernier tribut. Si c'était la fille du Un je pourrais m'amuser un peu, lui laisser croire qu'elle avait une chance de me battre; Si c'était le gars du Sept j'aurais sans doute à me battre plus durement vu sa corpulence. Je passais la journée à traquer la fille du Un. Elle devait se terrer dans un coin, morte de trouille et peut-être blessée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette pensée. Mon sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt et je songeais que je riais de la terreur et de la mort de quelqu'un. Mon ventre se tordit à cette pensée et je me demandais si mes notions de bien et de mal n'étaient pas un peu biaisés. Je finis par hausser les épaules. Les notions de bien et de mal étaient relatives quand on n'hésitait pas à envoyer des enfants se battre entre eux.

Un coup de canon me tira de mon sommeil. J'attendais, les yeux écarquillés dans le noir, de voir apparaître le portrait de celui ou celle qui venait de mourir. J'allais enfin connaître l'identité du dernier tribut. Le combat final était là. C'était la fin que j'avais tant espéré et ma victoire ne m'avait jamais paru aussi proche. Néanmoins une autre émotion s'empara de moi aussi violemment qu'un poison mortel.

J'avais peur.

C'était étrange mais jamais depuis le début des jeux je n'avais éprouvé la moindre pointe de peur. J'avais été en colère, j'avais été arrogante, cruelle, forte, violente, fatiguée, affamée mais effrayée ça jamais.

Il se produit une chose étrange lorsque vous avez l'intime conviction que votre survis dépend de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre. Toutes les notions de bien et de mal disparaissent pour ne laisser qu'une émotion unique, une sorte d'instinct de survis. C'était quelque chose de très animal et à présent je me sentais animale. Je voulais vivre plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je devais retrouver ma sœur et ma mère et pour cela l'autre devait mourir. Peut-être importe le moyen ou la rapidité mais il devait mourir. Le garçon du Sept avait très certainement dû arriver aux même conclusions et je décidais de le traquer la première. Je pris ma dague, mes couteaux et bandais soigneusement mes plaies. Puis je mangeais quelque chose de très consistant et solide avant de me mettre en route.

J'étais très silencieuse dans la forêt mais lui était dans son élément naturel et c'était le plus dérangeant. Je décidais donc de rejoindre la Corne d'Abondance. Il ne pourrait pas se cacher, ni utiliser ses connaissances pour me tendre un piège. Ça serait un combat d'égal à égal. Il me fallut presque une journée pour rejoindre la Corne d'Abondance. Ou peut-être moins, après tout les juges avaient très bien pu trafiquer le temps. La clairière était encore suffisamment éclairée pour promettre un beau combat. Je sursautais au moindre petit bruit. Tous mes muscles étaient tendus, mon cœur battait la chamade et j'étais sure que le lancerais mes couteaux avant même que le gars du Sept ne soit sorti de la lisière de la forêt.

Mais il était plus malin que ça.

Je m'en rendis compte à l'instant où une masse lourde me percuta violemment. Cet imbécile avait dû se cacher dans la Corne d'Abondance et m'attendait peut-être depuis longtemps. Tout en crachant un peu de sang je me jurais de lui faire payer très cher. Je portais la main à ma cuise, prête à dégainer mon couteau mais mes doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Le gars du Sept se tenait devant moi l'air triomphant, mes armes à la main. Ce petit crétin croyait donc pouvoir me voler en toute impunité. J'étais désarmée mais pas sans défense.

Je l'observais soigneusement en tentant de déterminer par quel côté il attaquerait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des couteaux et je comptais bien tourner ça à mon avantage. Il se jeta de tout son poids sur moi et il me coupa le souffle. J'agrippais sa tête et lui flanquais un énorme coup de genoux dans l'endroit le plus sensible du corps des hommes. Comme prévu il se plia en deux en hurlant de douleur. Au moment où j'allais attraper mes couteaux, il leur flanqua un coup de pied qui les expédia à plusieurs mètres de là. Jurant entre mes dents, je me rendis compte que je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller les chercher, il me tuerait entre temps.

Je plaçais mes mains fermement sur sa nuque et tentais de lui tordre le cou mais il attrapa mon poignet et le tordit. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et une douleur aiguë me coupa le souffle. Malgré tout je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir mal, ni même de respirer une seconde de trop, il en allait de ma vie. Je me rendis également compte qu'il m'avait poignardé à la cuisse et qu'un flot de sang chaud s'écoulait de la plaie. Je senti une colère sourde monter en moi. Je voulais pas et n'allais pas mourir. Le Capitole pouvait encore me sauver si lui mourrait rapidement. Sans réfléchir je lui sautais dessus en enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules et le mordit au cou. Il hurla de douleur et se débattit mais je ne lâchais pas prise même si ma mâchoire commençait à me faire très mal.

Je n'allais pas mourir.

Cette phrase repassait en boucle dans mon esprit comme un enregistrement, tentant de persuader mon corps d'être le plus fort. Je refermais encore ma prise autour de son cou et sa peau se déchira. Un flot de sang chaud coula dans ma gorge mais je ne lâchais pas prise pour autant. J'arrachais un lambeau de chair avec mes dents avant de le laisser choir au sol. Tombant à genoux, je regardais le gars du sept se tordre de douleur tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang sous mes yeux. Je toussais un peu pour cracher le sang qui tapissait ma bouche mais dans le fond je m'en fichais.

J'avais gagné.

Le coup de canon retentit et je contemplais le cadavre du garçon du Sept. Il gisait dans une mare de sang. Sang que j'avais également sur mes vêtements et mes mains sans que je puisse dire précisément à qui il appartenait. Sa gorge était déchirée comme si un requin l'avait attaqué. Je laissais un sourire s'étirer sur mon visage et même le goût métallique et âcre que j'avais dans la bouche ne pouvait pas obscurcir ma victoire. J'avais gagné et je serais une légende.

_« Mesdames et messieurs, voici la gagnante des soixante-deuxième Hunger Games... »_

Baissant les yeux vers le garçon du Sept, je vit une bague accrochée à son collier. Un cadeau de sa petite-amie sans doute. Je l'arrachais de la chaîne pour la contempler. C'était une bague en argent sertie d'une jolie pierre turquoise. Cette fille avait dû économiser des mois pour une pareille bague. Je refermais mes doigts sur le bijou et l'enfila à mon majeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je décidais de garder cet objet qui ne m'appartenait pas. Au départ je pensais que je l'avais pris comme une sorte de trophée mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il y avait bien plus que cela.

Je fermais les yeux et souris en entendant mon nom. Je pouvais presque le voir flotter dans les airs comme une bannière et je sus que les Hunger Games étaient bel et bien finis.

Du moins à cette époque je le croyais.

Le métal de la bague me sembla étrangement glacé tandis que je grimpais dans l'hovercraft qui devait me mener à ma nouvelle vie.


End file.
